Dark Shadows: 189
My name is Victoria Winters. A long night at last is over, and the dawn... even without sun has come like a dim and not-too-distant hope; a hope that fear will finally vanish with the grey clouds that still hover over Collinwood; a hope that we have survived - that safety has come at last. And yet, the clouds still hide the sun, and one feels in their brooding presence... something still hidden, still unknown. "Episode 189" of Dark Shadows first aired on ABC on March 16th, 1967. It was directed by John Sedwick and written by Ron Sproat. In this episode, the people at Collinwood are relieved to know that Laura Collins is gone from Collinsport - hopefully for good. Vicki reluctantly agrees to go on a date with Burke. Joe Haskell makes a startling discovery. Mrs. Johnson is tasked with keeping an eye on David, but fails as David Collins manages to sneak out of the house to go meet his mother. Synopsis It is early in the morning and David Collins awakens in his bedroom. Next to his bed sits Victoria Winters, who has been watching over him for most of the night. Vickie encourages David to get some more rest, but David tells her that he feels fine. David senses that Vicki is still afraid for him. She tries to reassure him, saying that she is no longer afraid. Changing the subject, Vicki tells him that she will begin the day's lessons right after breakfast. David thinks that Vicki is too tired and needs to get some sleep herself. Mrs. Johnson comes up to the room and offers to bring David's breakfast upstairs. She accidentally reveals that Laura Collins has left Collinwood. Vicki didn't want David to find out this way, but he takes the news in stride (mostly because he intends on meeting his mother again that evening). At the Collinsport Inn, Burke Devlin walks into the coffee shop after watching Roger Collins put Laura on the bus to Hartland. Maggie Evans pours him a cup of coffee and one for herself. Burke is glad that Laura is gone, but still feels a bit melancholy as he reflects upon their past relationship. Joe Haskell enters the coffee shop and sits next to Burke. Burke tells him that Laura is gone, but something about the matter still rankles Joe. He can't help but feel that a danger still looms in the air. Burke leaves for Collinwood to keep his promise to David about their pending fishing trip. Maggie and Joe chat some more and he mentions about how he was up until three o'clock the evening prior. Something comes over Joe all of a sudden, and he grabs his coat and hastily leaves the coffee shop. At Collinwood, Burke arrives and David tells him that he doesn't want to go fishing today. Burke is surprised, but convinces him to come out with him for at least a little bit. Burke also takes the opportunity to ask Vicki out on a date. Vicki doesn't want to leave David, but Burke convinces her that she needs a night out to relax. She is unable to relax and makes Burke promise to watch over David every second that he is with him. The rest of the day passes by without incident. That evening, David sits in his room doing homework. Mrs. Johnson putters about, folding clothes, and keeping an eye on him. David is extremely restless for he knows that soon he must leave the house in order to meet his mother at the fishing shack. Mrs. Johnson wants him to get ready for bed, but David insists that he has more studying to do. He tries to find an excuse to leave the room, but Mrs. Johnson makes him stay put. As another stalling tactic, David tells Mrs. Johnson that he is hungry and asks her to go downstairs to get him some food. She refuses. Meanwhile at the Blue Whale, Burke and Vicki enjoy a nice evening out. Their dinner is interrupted however when Joe Haskell comes in. He is extremely nervous and tells them that they mis-interpreted the date on the newspaper relating to Laura Collins' previously alleged death. Having determined that the incident from the paper occurred at 2:30 am, they realize that David may still be in danger. Vicki rushes to the telephone and calls Collinwood. At Collinwood, Mrs. Johnson grown increasingly tired of David's antics. Grabbing him by the ear, she drags him away from the desk towards the bed, demanding him to go to sleep. David hears the telephone ringing from downstairs and grows excited. He tells Mrs. Johnson that she needs to go an answer it, but the woman is practically at her wits' end. Frustrated, she makes David promise to stay in his room while she goes to answer the phone. She speaks with Vicki who voices her concerns over David's safety. Mrs. Johnson insists that David is in his room and that she only left him to go and answer the phone. Mrs. Johnson calls out for him, but David doesn't respond. When she goes back up to his room, David is gone. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on disc 2 of volume 6 of the Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD collection. * This episode was recorded on March 8th, 1967. * Opening monologue spoken by Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: David Collins' bedroom * Clarice Blackburn is credited as Mrs. Johnson in this episode. * Mrs. Johnson appeared last in episode 185. She appears next in episode 190. * Maggie Evans appeared last in episode 184. She appears next in episode 193. * Joe Haskell appeared last in episode 186. He appears next in episode 190. * Reference is made to Maggie's father, Sam Evans. Quotes See also External Links * * Episode 189 at TV.com * Episode 189 at the Dark Shadows Wiki ---- Category:1967 television episodes